gabtoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
E's World
E's World is a American-Foopiian Adventure Comedy Action Animated Series based on drawings of Es and GooBalls and produced by GabToons Inc., and distributed and co-produced by E's World Productions. Plot E is a letter who has a peculiar but fun life. Since finding a magical basket in a cave, he has been able to make almost any day in Foopiia a magical one. However, he's not the only one that wants the magic, a villain named Swirly E, would do anything to keep that magic all to himself! History Origins/Background Main Article:Foopiia E's World was inspired and had been mostly based on a series of Roblox games called Foopiia, a game that is based on creatures with Awesome Faces called Foos. It began in 2008, when a Robloxian named Piky378 made models and decals for Foopiia. Few years after Piky worked on Foopiia, the series has since had been vanished away with no announcements about the ending or abounding of the game series. Ever since that Piky currently as "Pseudonymous B.N" had move on and created a book based on RunninRiiz's SuperSkye called The Displacement of Nes Garrow. Gabriel had saved the series shortly after by creating and continue producing E's World and has been like that ever since. Early Development Gabriel had first created an early concept of E's World in 2008, making several drawings of E's and Goos and especially painting with it, being influenced by StarFall and World of Goo to make E and Goo. He wanted to make a TV Show based on his drawings of Es and Goos. Between 2009 and 2010, Gabriel had made more characters on DSi Flipnote, a Pac-Man like monster known as MunchCrunch, pre-made creatures that where originally from Foopiia Foo and Yee, which were inspired by a Roblox fad at the time. In around 2013, After he added several characters like Mary, and Swirly E, He got an idea to make his own franchise, Foo, which had been dubbed a spiritual successor to the original Foopiia franchise due to Foopiia dying out. Foo was originally planned as a video game, but due to the Fantendo Wiki page being outdated and would take a lot of coding, he decided to turn it back into a animated series. In 2014 he renamed Foo to E's World due to the name already being taken, and got a inspiration from SMBX to create Bomb-Per. In January 2016, Gabriel decided to revive the concept due to his artistic improvement, and went to work on redesigning the concepts. By Early March 2016, Gabriel had planned that they'll make 1,000 Episodes, that would run for 10 seasons, but it was later split into 26 episodes in 1 season, and another 26 for the second season. In March 5, 2016, a Scratch animator named Glurt97 created a new character known as Bomby, which led to one of his friends creating P, then influenced to create A, kickstarting a small fanbase of E's World. Most of its fanbase is only on Scratch so far. Fanart is usually sent to Gabriel privately. however Gabriel hopes for a bigger fanbase in the future. Originally Gabriel was going to have only 1 pilot, but later he decided to make 2 pilots since he didn't had much ideas on the original pilot, which would pushed back as a second pilot. The first pilot was released at November 6, 2016. As of February 2017, The second pilot its still in development, and the scripts are still in progress, however the intro for the series is on the stage of storyboard, while the music of the intro was completed. In July 2018, Gabriel changed the amount of seasons to 5 but remain 26 episodes per season. Encase a sequel/continuation of the series by Gabriel is accepted, another 5 seasons and 130 episodes will be added with the second series having the remaining villain Teleki as the main villain. Voice Talent Gabriel confirmed that Zach, Wonderman, Matthew, ZertyTV, Artistgirl77, and Glurt97 decided to voiced most of the characters. Unfortunately, due to Glurt97 leaving the show, E and the characters who where voiced by Glurt need replacements. Gabriel had planned that Gary would voice E and Spike, and Seamus would voice Zack. In April 9, 2017, Gabriel had hired a new voice actor and animator SuperCoolerMan, he'll voice Joe replacing ZertyTV's role. In June 2018, Gabriel announced to find actor replacements due to most of his crew not being active of the production. Later that month at June 23, a Casting Call page of E's World from Behind The Voice Actors was added, featuring 3 main characters from the series, E, Goo, and Swirly E. If the voices of the 3 characters are good enough he'll give the voice style of them for future voice actors. However there's a decline for the auditions by New Years 2019, He expected to delay it just to open more auditions for the series. Despite having the audition of Swirly E, a fellow Toon Groove animator named Erik aka SuperToonFan already gotten a voice for Swirly E for the series, days before the audition started. Gabriel felt that if the audition of Swirly E failed or have voices that aren't interesting then Gabriel will accept Erik's voice of Swirly E. In July 2, 2018, a BTVA user named XxSeSSyxX submitted all auditions of E, Goo, and Swirly E. Gabriel was impressed about her voicing all the characters, he felt that her voice sounds more fitting to Goo but didn't expected her to voice the other 2, and stated that her voice of Swirly E sounded very femininity. Gabriel felt she would rather voice Teleki's hitman voice. However during the production of the Foopida demo reel and the auditions for E's World in later that month, Glurt97 decided to return production of E's World and coincidentally voiced E again and Swirly E for the first time however Swirly E's role was handed to Erik shortly after. In August 2018, Zack and Koooh where added in the auditions and yet have submitted by other actors. More BTVA users like Jerome and EndangeredScrub had submitted voices for Goo and Swirly E, unfortunately Gabriel stated that their voices didn't fit to the character. In September 9, 2018, Another audition for Goo was submitted by Ooglyeye, Gabriel was impressed for the acting but however the voice was still too deep for Goo. Ooglyeye also submitted a audition for Koooh for the first time, like Goo it had good acting and the voice was still too deep. Gabriel also announced Erik will be Swirly E's permanently final voice for E's World until the TV series' season 1 production officially starts. Crew * Gabriel (2008-present) (animation, storyboards, scripts, music, voice acting, direction) * Matthew (2016-present) (voice acting, scripts) * Glurt97 (2016-present) (animation, voice acting) (demo reels only) *Philip (2016-2017??) (character design of letters like O and D) * Wonderman (2016-present) (storyboards, music, scripts, animation, voice acting, co-direction) *SuperCoolerMan (2017-present) (voice acting, animation) *SuperToonFan aka Erik (2018- present) (storyboards, voice acting, animation) Main Characters Main Article:E's World Characters *E *Goo *Zack *Koooh *Swirly E *P *A *Mary *Spike *Mumnee voiced by text to speech voice (Fl Studio) (soon to be replaced by a actual actor) *FooBot voiced by text to speech voice (Fl Studio) *Roseeh *Joe *Joey *Cutey *Bom *Bate *Grover *FooBot *Teleki Letters Main article: E's World/Letter Characters Species Main article: E's World/Species *Foo voiced by additional voices *Yee *Espil voiced by additional voices *Ballone *MunchCruch voiced by additional voices *Bomby *Venenah *Bomb-Per *Foop *Dog Foo *Goofilko *Gookala *Gooreli *Fooster Episodes ''Main Article:E's World Episodes '' Gallery 230d2fc93e3753cd0fcb0bab1b82e09a.png|a face of Gooreli 02974fc749a28e4afaf19a15cd5ba11c.png|Early Concept (made with MS Paint) 9f69243d18b27c494fa936d3f74f3650.png|Originally Gabriel wanted to include a third character named "Goo" but it was later scrapped and was replaced by Zack and Koooh, however Gabriel confirmed Goo will be in the spin-off Gooventure, and renamed into Gonustun or "Gon" for short. 4c00408c72d91b74d7049985d8072038.png|Concept Art (made with MS Paint) Broadcasting rights and other licensing rights to the series In Spring 2018, Gabriel had planned what channel should pickup E's World as a TV series, a few years ago Gabriel noticed that the creator of Happy Blam was originally let Cartoon Network to pick up Happy Blam but was however rejected at he was underage at the time. Gabriel felt that E's World should been picked up by Nickelodeon, as the channel at the time only had a few animated programming and would be a great deal but his planned deal was that he wanted to keep his creation only owned by GabToons Inc. and his management division of the entire franchise, E's World Productions. Letting Nickelodeon to only handle USA broadcast rights to the series. Nickelodeon would also had Dutch, Vietnamese, Israeli, Russian-CIS, Greek, Pakistan, African, Turkish, Middle Eastern-Arab World, and Scandinavian-Nordic rights to air E's World. Outside United States, E's World would broadcast on many other channels other than Nickelodeon. In Latin America, Gabriel planned Discovery Kids to broadcast the series as he stated that Discovery Kids Mexico was part of his childhood, in Canada, He wanted Teletoon or YTV to broadcast E's World. In Europe, E's World would be airing on CBBC or Pop in the UK and Ireland, Canal Panda, Super3 and Biggs in Portugal and Spain, France on Canal J or Gulli, Germany at KiKa or Super RTL, K2 and Frisbee in Italy, Teletoon+ in Poland, Minimax in Central Eastern European countries (Hungary, Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Albania, Macedonia, Montenegro, Romania, Moldova, Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Slovenia), and PLUSPLUS in Ukraine. In the Arab World, Spacetoon would air E's World. Asia will also air E's World in India on Disney Channel, Japan on Animax and Disney Channel, Tooniverse and Disney Channel in South Korea, In Arabic on Spacetoon at Indonesia, Disney Channel in Southeast Asia, and Australia and New Zealand on Cartoon Network. Due to his planned film of E's World and the planned Nickelodeon deal, Gabriel stated that Paramount Pictures would be the USA distributor of the film as both Nickelodeon and Paramount are both owned by Viacom. No plans who would be the international distributor of the film as it would be impossible to be distribute by GabToons Inc./E's World Productions. Trivia *E's World is the first GabToons to be created since 2008. Film In Summer 2016, Gabriel announced that he will be planning a movie for E's World, which will be about Swirly E, Teleki and FooBot's backstory and E finally finding out who Swirly E is. In July 2018, Gabriel planned the film to be release as the series finale of E's World and stated that they'll be a 2nd film of E's World as the final series finale, if Gabriel wanted the continuation of the series with Teleki as the main villain years later. If the film becomes a failure, its sequel will be released as a television film. Copyright Infringement issues In December 30, 2017, PrisZymations, the animation studio that created Roodisooders, Spies on Socks, Hidroptmi, revealed that the creator of Roodisooders, Priscilla saw a unknown store in the Netherlands a month ago that has Gabriel's creation E as the logo or sign but without a mouth, Gabriel noticed her message and stated that he'll won't sue them but instead may planned to have a agreement and discussion with the store to either buy the store in a joint venture with H-E-B or give the store Dutch merchandising rights of his GabToons in the future. Other languages/Alternative Names E's World * Mexico * Australia * United States * United Kingdom * Nordic (English) * Brazil * Canada * Asia (English) * Latin America * Foopiia E's World The Animated Series (Alternative Name) * United States E's World Show (Alternative Name) * Australia * Canada E Mundo (Most European countries) * Spain * Portugal * France * Italy * Romania * Hungary * Scandinavia * Poland * Netherlands * Czech Republic * German * Finland * Turkey * Sweden * Greece Other Names *Hungarian - E's Világ (Magyar Televízió) (Hungary) *Greece - E's Κόσμος (ERT) (Greece) *Korean - E의 세계 (South Korea) *Japanese - の世界 (Japan) *Hebrew - E's העולם של (Israel) *Hindi - E's विश्व (India, and Fiji) *Arabic - E's العالم (Middle East, and Persian) *Chinese - E的世界 *Russian - E's Мир の世界.png|Japanese E's Világ.png|Hungarian E의 세계.png|Korean E's Κόσμος.png|Greece E's העולם של.png|Hebrew E's العالم.png|Arabic E's विश्व.png|Hindi emundo.png|E Mundo (Most European Countries only)